Pin
:Were you looking for the real life pins? , which was located in the Coffee Shop in March 2006.]] Pins are popular, collectible items in Club Penguin. Every two weeks, a new pin is hidden somewhere on Club Penguin Island, and once gone, old pins will never return.Excluding the Ruby Pin, Toothbrush Pin and the Round Ruby Pin, that were available in certain events. Then, the player can select a pin from their inventory and it will appear on the top left hand corner of their player card. To find a pin, messages from the Ultimate Safe Chat allow players to ask "Where is the pin?" or "Where did you find that pin?". Some pins are themed for an event that is coming up or going on. In the Yearbooks in the Book Room, if you click in the right places, you will be able to view one pin that was hidden for that certain month (except for the 2006-2007 Yearbook). Penguins can see your pin collection in your Stamp Book. Rules Here are some tips that were given by Screenhog in February 2008, on how they hide pins. *They never hide pins in the Town, because it is the busiest room in Club Penguin. *They never hide pins in the same room two months in a row. Meaning, it will be at least another 2 months before they hide a pin in that room again. **This rule was broken in August 2013 when Club Penguin hid the Friends Forever Pin in the Dance Club a month after the Text Book Pin. *They will never hide pins in the EPF Command Room because not all penguins are agents, and can't go in there. *Pins are never hidden on the Migrator or other special rooms, as the Migrator does not stay up to two weeks. Obtaining Pins Until December 13, 2012, a pin would be obtained by walking on top of it, where a popup window asks whether or not the player wishes to pick it up. Since then, an additional method allows opening the popup box by clicking the pin. The first pin that could be obtained this way, not from a certain event, was the Snowflake Pin. In addition, throughout the years, several other pins were obtained through certain activities, such as the Christmas Tree Pin, that was available by donating 50 coins to the Club Penguin Times, or the Recycle Pin, that was available after completing the Recycle Hunt. Pin list Flags Flags are very similar to pins in that they are displayed in the upper left corner of a penguin's player card. Originally, flags were only available to members on Club Penguin, however they were later released to be available to both non-members and members. Flag pins are bought at the very end of every Penguin Style catalog for 20 coins each. Flags and are slightly larger than most pins and are a rounded version of a countries' flag. Together with the Rockhopper's Key Pin and Moss Key Pin, they are the only pins that are permanent. Trivia *Screenhog made the pins for the first 3 years.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/415207512388825088 *The Christmas Tree Pin is the only pin to be obtainable from the Club Penguin Times. *All pins are either obtained, bought or unlocked. *The first pin that required you to click on something was the Cactus pin, which was released at the Coffee Shop during the Winter Fiesta 2007, in which you had to move your cursor over the piñata there twice. After the party ended, the pin was placed in the spot where it would have landed during the party. *Currently, the only pins that will definitely never be gone are the Rockhopper's Key Pin and the Moss Key Pin. *On June 10, 2009 in the What's New Blog, there was a vote on the next pin; the one chosen was a Beach Umbrella Pin. *The only times pins weren't free was during the Fall Fair 2007, in which the Circus Tent pin could be bought for 100 Fall Fair tickets, Fall Fair 2008, in which the Yellow Balloon Pin could be bought for 100 Fall fair tickets, The Penguin Times issue during Christmas 2006, in which a Christmas Tree pin could be bought for 50 coins, at the Fall Fair 2009 in which the Cotton Candy Pin could been bought for 50 tickets, at the Fall Fair 2010 in which the Popcorn Pin could been bought for 50 tickets, and at The Fair 2011, where the Purple Balloon Pin could be bought for 75 Tickets. *Pins never come back, except for the Ruby Pin, Toothbrush Pin, Mermaid Shell Pin, Round Ruby Pin and the Enchanted Feather Pin. *Despite the fact that past pins can be found in the Yearbooks, they can't be added to your Player Card. *Every pin a penguin obtains is displayed in their Stamp Book. *The Snowflake Pin was the first pin that can be obtained by just clicking on them instead of waddling to the pin, the second pin being the Holiday Cookies Pin. You were also still able to walk over to it to collect it. **Starting from the Prehistoric Hammer Pin, pins can only be obtained by clicking. *Dino Footprint Pin was hidden at the same time as the Stone Hammer Pin due to it being hidden for an extra week. **Polo Field once tweeted that 2 pins would come out at the same time, but it turned out to be a mistake - he actually meant that the Dino Footprint Pin would be here for an extra week. *Some pins, like the EPF Badge Pin and the Herbertech Logo Pin can be emotes, as demonstrated in Operation: Puffle. *As for January 2015, the room with the most hidden pins is the Forest. *Pins cannot be obtained in the Club Penguin app References Category:Items Category:Flags and Pins